Field of the Invention
This invention provides novel processes for preparing substituted pyrrolizine compounds. More particularly, this invention provides processes for the preparation of 5-aroyl-2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrrolizine-1,1-dicarboxylates (I) ##STR2## from 2-aroylpyrroles. Hydrolysis and monodecarboxylation of compound of formula I affords ketorolac and related compounds.